The Time Of His Life
by Divinorse
Summary: After moving following their departure from Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley give an unexpecting neighbour a housewarming gift they'll never forget. Slash fic Fred/George/Draco DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! Please review!


WARNING: The following fanfic contains Slash. If you don't like this sort of fic, then I suggest you leave now.

Sequel to It's You And Me Now.

The creak of the oak door swinging open. The scuffle of two pairs of boots shuffling though the hallway. The squeaking of old suitcase wheels. Fred turned to his brother and grinned.

"Well. We made it. Our own place."

"No 'If I come up there to find another fake wand…'"

"No 'If you Apparate in this house _one more time_…'"

"No-Oh fuck, why are we even talking about Mum? This is the real beginning, Fred. You and me. Yeah? Everything we said, it's happened." He took his brother's hand and held it to his own lips. "We're here." He placed Fred's hand on his hip, and, grabbing his twin's hips too, brought him into a tight yet loving embrace.

Fred then took the lead by kissing his brother. When George opened his mouth to allow Fred's tongue, Fred added to the pleasure by thrusting his pelvis into George's groin, making him groan in pleasure. God, Fred loved the way his twin groaned.

A throat cleared from the doorway. "Sorry, didn't know I was intruding."

The twins turned around to see the malicious face of Draco Malfoy smirking at them. "What'd you want, Malfungus?" George sneered. Fred laughed.

"Yeah, Drakey, shouldn't you be 'telling your father' about what your boyfriend Harry's been doing?"

Colour flushed through Malfoy's pale face. "Potter is _not_ my boyfriend, thank you, Weasel One."

"Yeah, but you wish he was."

"And don't try to deny it."

"We saw."

"Saw what? Come on Weasel Two, saw what?" Malfoy looked as if he'd smelt something disgusting. But it was Fred that answered first.

"The pictures."

"The love letters."

"'Someday, my love. Someday, Harry, you'll see me for who I am. Not your enemy, but your lover.' Sound familiar, Ferret?"

George was suddenly met by a fist in his jaw.

"OI! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Fred yelled at Malfoy, looking ready to kill him.

"Draco, I think for everyone's sake, you should leave right now." George was holding his jaw, checking for blood.

"Anyway, what did you come here for?"

"Just heard there was new blood in town. Must have misheard the word _traitors_ after it."

"Well, if you have no further interest…" Fred resumed kissing his brother, ramming him against the wall, pushing him into it as George let his tongue explore his mouth.

Fred was then pulled off of his twin, and Draco pounced on a very surprised George. Draco rested his forehead on George's sobbing slightly. "Yes, you were right. I'm in love with Harry Potter. But even if he felt the same, I have no experience. As a Slytherin Sex God, I have a reputation to uphold, but with Harry, I'm…_I'm scared._" he whispered the last two words. George looked at Fred, who grinned back.

"You know, we could tutor you."

"If you wanted."

"Free of charge of course."

"As long as you promise this is for Harry."

"Yeah, and not just to fulfil some sick fantasy of yours involving us."

"Agreed?"

Malfoy's look of anxiety was washed away by relief. "Yes. Agreed, promise, whatever. I just want to please him."

"Okay, Malfoy."

"Let's do this."

"But first…"

"Try and seduce us."

"Make us really _want_ to bed you."

"Make us want to shag you on this carpet right now."

"Err, can we move it over to the bedroom then? Only I think it'd be better if the atmosphere was right, you know?"

"Good boy," Fred smirked.

"First lesson-never try it too soon. Move it to a more comfortable, relaxed environment."

"Can I ask-where did you guys first…I mean..?"

"Forbidden Forest. Now if you don't mind, I believe the bedroom is second left?"

Malfoy stood in awe as the twins walked to the door. George held the door open. "You'll never learn from over there, Malfoy," he sighed. Malfoy followed the two Weasleys into the bedroom. It was quite bare for now-Just a king-size bed in the middle, dimly lit by a lamp in the corner.

Draco sat on the floor, and the twins sat opposite him.

"We're waiting…" they said in unison.

Draco then moved closer to Fred, and stroked along his jawline. He put his hand under Fred's chin, lifted it up, and kissed him softly, once, then again, until Fred was whimpering for more.

"Impressive," George remarked. Draco turned to face him. "Oh, no, sorry, by all means continue."

But Draco was climbing into George's lap now, running his hands through George's bright orange hair, pulling the back of his head in for another kiss. This time, Draco moaned as they embraced.

"Shh," Fred hushed. "Not so violent, you don't want to scare him off now, do you?"

Draco nodded, and made his sounds notably softer. Even George started moaning, too. Fred was oddly turned on by this, even though it pained him to see his lover with another man, even if he knew that it wasn't real.

George saw the pain in Fred's eyes and pulled away. "Very good, young Malfoy. Don't know why you even need us."

"Well, this is alright, it's just…Well, what if I-we-want to go any further?"

"I see. Well," Fred now straddled Draco, "allow me to demonstrate." Fred tugged at Draco's belt until it unbuckled, then climbed off as he and George pulled down the bottom half of Draco's clothing.

"Ho-"

"-ly"

"Shit." they said in unison, admiring the beauty of Draco's cock. Those gossipy girls definitely weren't exaggerating.

"Now, we're going to show you what to do, but you're going to have to be the test dummy."

"Which is good, because then you'll know what feels right."

Draco nodded. "Do I bend over then, or..?"

"You leave that to us, Draco."

"For now, just relax. Focus more on the pleasure than the pain."

Draco bent down and started sucking on George's now-visible cock due to the fact George had already removed his trousers and boxers. He licked off George's pre-cum, and couldn't resist an 'Mmm'. "Do I taste good?" George smirked. Draco looked up at him and nodded.

"Don't get too comfy," Fred warned, and Draco nodded, swallowing hard. He looked at George's cock again before putting it back in his mouth. _Focus on the positive,_ he thought,_ not the pain._

George really was enjoying this. George and Draco were moaning in pleasure, when-"Holy FUCK, Weasel One! What was that?"

"Sorry, didn't realise you were so tight!"

Soon the pain was gone, though, and replaced with even more pleasure. Every time Fred went in, Draco went down. When Fred pulled out, so did Draco.

"Nice rhythm you got, there," George noted. Draco looked at George again, and pulled his cock out of his mouth. "Do I get to practise the other bit now?"

"You sure you can handle it?"

"After being a part of some…Weasley sandwich, I think I can manage, thanks." Draco stood behind Fred, and held onto his hips.

"That's it," George soothed, putting his trousers back on, "now ease your way in. Don't worry; he's as loose as Umbridge's underwear."

"Thank you, George. I love you too."

"Can we get on with this?" Draco was becoming increasingly nervous and wanted it to all be over.

Draco closed his eyes and thrusted himself in. He wasn't expecting Fred to be in pain, but he let out a gasp. "What? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you're just – thicker – than George."

Draco smirked smugly, and thrust deeper into Fred. Soon they were both screaming, and when Draco looked over at George, he saw that he had his hands in his boxers. "Jealous, Weasel Two?"

"I'm not looking at you, Draco. I've always wanted to see Fred's sex face. God, it's such a turn-on."

"Can we save this twincest for another time? I'm coming!"

And sure enough, Fred felt Draco shoot through him.

"Well, do you think Harry'll be impressed?" Draco asked George.

"Are you kidding? Harry Potter is in for-"

"the time of his life."


End file.
